Für eine gemeinsame Zukunft
by MajinSakuko
Summary: Komplett! In einer anderen Zeit ist die Einsamkeit an der Tagesordnung, doch Bulma lässt sich nicht unterkriegen und versucht die Dinge wieder in Ordnung zu bringen.
1. Default Chapter

Together forever [MS: Der Titel ist von JamesMarsters15!]  
  
Für eine gemeinsame Zukunft  
  
Prolog  
  
In ausladenden Windungen fließt der Strom dahin, verbindet die Welt der Lebenden mit der der Toten. Heilig ihr Wasser, ewig ihr Lauf. Der bejahrte Fährmann geleitet die Verstorbenen zur anderen Seite. Doch wer keinen Obolus aufbringen kann, muss 100 Jahre ausharren, ehe er übertreten darf. Wer unbefugt Einlass begehrt, sieht sich unverzüglich mit dem Zorne des Wächters beladen. Feuerspeiende Köpfe, züngelnde Schwänze und giftige Blicke sind seine Waffen, welche er ohne Zögern einsetzt.  
  
So hüte dich, Unbedachter, dich mit dem Tod messen zu wollen.  
  
[MS: Ich weiß, es reimt sich nicht ... Mir gefällt es trotzdem ;-]  
  
Flackerndes Licht warf ihre diffusen Schatten quer durch das Schlafzimmer. Der Docht näherte sich bereits gefährlich dem Ende, was Bulma dazu veranlasste, noch ein wenig schneller zu arbeiten. Tagsüber erweiterte und perfektionierte sie ihr Projekt zur Nutzbarmachung der Kalten Fusion, und bis spät in die Nacht studierte sie alte Schriften und suchte nach einer Möglichkeit, das Geschehene rückgängig zu machen.  
  
Kurz darauf erlosch die Kerze und ließ die stockdunkle Nacht entgültig Einzug halten. Bulma legte die noch altmodisch gebundenen Bücher und Schriftrollen auf den Nachttisch und rieb sich die schmerzenden Augen. Ein Blick auf die Digitaluhr verriet, dass es wieder bereits 2 Uhr morgens war [NL: Die Kerze hält aber lang!]. Vor einiger Zeit hatte Bulma auch einen Weg gefunden, Solarenergie nicht nur sofort zu verwenden, sondern sie zu speichern und nachts, wenn die Sonne nicht mehr schien, abzurufen. Das war zwar ganz praktisch, brachte aber im Winter recht wenig, wenn sich die Sonne oft wochenlang nicht blicken ließ. Deswegen musste sie eine andere Möglichkeit zur Energiegewinnung finden, und das tat sie dann auch in Form der Kalten Fusion. Woran Jahrhunderte vor ihr Hunderte Wissenschaftler kläglich scheiterten, schaffte Bulma mit Leichtigkeit. Jetzt arbeitete sie an verschiedenen Transformatoren, welche die Energie der KF auch für ihre Geräte und anderen Erfindungen nutzbar machte.  
  
Bulma verzog sich fröstelnd unter die Bettdecke. [BI: Und wer mit ihr denn wohl?] Sie wollte noch genug Schlaf bekommen, um bei Sonnenaufgang fit zu sein. Als sie sich umdrehte, brauchte sie weder Licht noch ihre ausgestreckte Hand, um zu wissen, was vor ihr lag: [BI: Oder auch unter ihr] Eine leere Bettseite [BI: Vergessen? Vegeta ist unter ihr!]. Viel zu lange schon [BI: Wie lange? Wow, Vegeta ist ausdauernd!]. Aber nicht mehr lange [BI: Ist Vegeta etwa müde?]. Sie und Trunks würden alle wieder erwecken, die getötet wurden. Wie viele Nächte hatte Bulma allein in diesem Bett verbringen müssen? Wie oft hatte sie ihren Verstand verflucht, der sie nicht früher auf die Lösung der Aufgabe gebracht hatte? Und wie oft hatte sie sich in den Schlaf geweint?  
  
*Aber nicht diese Nacht*, dachte sie streng, als ihre Augen wieder zu brennen begannen. Denn, wenn alles nach Plan verliefe, würde sie bald keinen Grund mehr haben zu weinen. Entgegen aller Vorsätze bahnte sich doch eine einzelne Träne ihren Weg ihre Wange hinunter. Bulma wischte sie nicht weg, sondern lächelte, denn dies war die letzte Träne, die sie wegen ihm vergießen würde.  
  
---#--#---  
  
Trunks konnte nicht schlafen. Das lag nicht an dem undichten Fenster, das die kühle Nachtluft in sein Zimmer ließ, sondern an der Ungewissheit der Zukunft. Nicht, dass sie unsicher wäre, denn die beiden Jinzoungen waren längst besiegt und Cell war nur noch eine dunkle Erinnerung in den Gedächtnissen der wenigen Menschen, die nicht von Dr. Geros verrückten Erfindungen getötet worden waren. Eigentlich sollte Trunks schon längst im Land der Träume weilen, war er doch erst an diesem Tag von seiner dritten Zeitreise zurückgekehrt. Nachdem er Cell endgültig besiegt hatte, war er zurückgereist, um von seinem Erfolg zu berichten. Ein drittes Mal hatte er seinen Vater gesehen und doch ... war das bei weitem nicht genug. Denn egal wie gut, klug und vielseitig Bulma auch war, konnte sie als Mutter doch die Vaterrolle nicht ganz ausfüllen. Die kurzen Begegnungen mit Vegeta hatten in Trunks eine Sehnsucht geweckt, die nur ein Vater erfüllen konnte [NL: Was soll das denn heißen? *gg*]. Auch wenn dieser Vater alles andere als umgänglich war, hoffte er doch, dass Vegeta, Bulma und er eine Familie sein könnten. Lange Zeit hatten Mutter und Sohn überlegt, abgewogen und Pläne geschmiedet, ob es denn möglich wäre. Dann waren sie zu dem Entschluss gekommen, es einfach zu wagen. In den drei Jahren zwischen Cells Ende in der Vergangenheit und dem aus seiner Zeitebene, wurden die Pläne in die Tat umgesetzt: Eine neue Raumkapsel. Das nächste Problem hatte die Energieversorgung dargestellt, die Bulma bravourös gemeistert hatte: Die Kalte Fusion. Hermetisch abgeschottete Atomelektronen, die in einen niedrigeren Energiezustand fallen, wobei die Energiedifferenz in Form eines Photons ausgestrahlt wird. Es war das gleiche Prinzip wie bei einer Glühbirne, bei welcher aber thermische Stöße als Auslöser dienen (Der Großteil dieser Energie - 98% - wird hier in Hitze umgewandelt und verpufft ungenutzt). Im Gegensatz dazu steht das Lumineszenzleuchten (= kaltes Leuchten), das bei der Kalten Fusion zum Einsatz kommt. Hier werden die Elektronen mit Neutrinos beschossen und so zum Abstoßen der Lichtquanten (= Photon) angeregt. Die Lumineszenz dieses Vorgangs ermöglicht es, die überschüssige Energie abzusaugen, sie durch einen Transformator zu schicken und letztendlich zu verwenden. [NL: melangieren, chongieren, Wissenschaftsblabla.] - [MS: Das sagst du nur, weil du nichts verstehst! Nicht, dass es hier überhaupt etwas zu verstehen gäbe, aber ... Ich hab halt ein Physikbuch in zwischen die Finger bekommen ...]  
  
So war es möglich den ganzen Weg von der Erde nach Neu Namek (die Koordinaten hatte Trunks von Dende bekommen, bei seinem letzten Vergangenheitstrip) und retour zurückzulegen, und das Ganze mit nur einem 1 cm³ großen Elektronenwürfel. Die Neutrinos, die ebenfalls gebraucht wurden, wurden von jeder Sonne emittiert. Mit einer simplen Auffangapparatur konnten sie eingefangen und dann umgeleitet werden.  
  
Wie sein Vater wohl reagieren würde? Wie die anderen reagieren würden? Denn selbstverständlich würden sie nicht nur Vegeta, sondern alle wiederbeleben.  
  
Trunks schloss die Augen und versuchte sich nicht vorzustellen, was alles schief gehen könnte. Wenig später fiel er in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.  
  
Als er Stunden darauf erwachte, war die Sonne bereits aufgegangen. Von draußen tönte auch schon Bulma, welche eifrig dem Transformator den letzten Schliff verpasste. Mit einem Satz war er aus dem Bett, nahm eine kalte Dusche (Warmwasser war äußerst knapp) und eilte seiner Mutter zu Hilfe.  
  
"Morgen, Trunks", begrüßte sie ihn mit einem nur durch wenig Schmieröl beschmierten, lächelnden Gesicht. "Hast du schon gefrühstückt?"  
  
"Nein, ich wollte dir gleich helfen."  
  
Bulmas Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen und sie wischte sich ihre Hände mit einem Fetzen ab. "Ich bin fertig!"  
  
Trunks' Kinnlade kippte nach unten und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen fragte er dann: "Fertig? Fertig so wie in ‚Wir können starten'-Fertig?"  
  
"Sofort nachdem wir Proviant und Wasser aufgeladen haben ... In 30 Minuten."  
  
Trunks schaffte es in 20 Minuten, die Wassertanks und die Lebensmittelvorräte (bestehend aus getrockneten Früchten, eingelegtem Gemüse und Dörrfleisch) in die Speisekammer der Raumkapsel zu bringen.  
  
Bulma suchte in der Zwischenzeit diverse Bücher und Spiele zusammen, mit denen sie sich die Zeit verkürzen würden.  
  
Nachdem sie dann noch einmal alles durchgecheckt und den Elektronenwürfel in den Reaktor eingelegt hatte, hob die Kapsel - getauft auf Kaéri - Wiederkehr - von der Erde ab. Zielkoordinaten: 14113511 - Neu Namek. Flugdauer: 8 Tage.  
  
Trunks verwendete die meiste Zeit zum Meditieren und nachdenken.  
  
Bulma hingegen wälzte noch immer ein Buch nach dem anderen. Sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, etwas vergessen zu haben ... etwas Wichtiges. Etwas, das ihren Plan durchkreuzen könnte. Sie legte das letzte Lexikon zur Seite und griff zur Ablenkung nach einer alten irdischen Mythensammlung. Da gab es Zeichnungen und Berichte vom Basilisken, der Goldenen Gans, dem Goldtopf vom Ende des Regenbogens und vom Heiligen Gral. Bei einer Seite blieb Bulma hängen ... Das war es, woran sie nicht gedacht hatte! Oder aber ... Vielleicht konnte sie dieses neue Wissen jetzt so für sich nutzen, dass sich das Problem von selbst löste. Sie müsste es nur so drehen ... Dann stünde der ‚Wiederkehr' nichts mehr im Weg.  
  
---#--#---  
  
Ein Ruck ging durch das Raumschiff als der Autopilot das Gefährt sicher gelandet hatte. Bulma und Trunks waren bereits fertig zum Ausstieg als sich dann die Luke selbsttätig öffnete und milde Sonnenstrahlen die Kapsel fluteten. Wie nicht anders erwartet wurden die Gaijin eher misstrauisch von den Namekianern empfangen.  
  
"Bulma?", ließ sich die Stimme eines Aliens vernehmen, das nur ein paar Jahre älter als Trunks war.  
  
Die Angesprochene sah sich um und entdeckte dann jemanden, der ihr sehr bekannt war. "Dende!" Sie lief auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn stürmisch. "Hallo! Wie geht es dir denn so?"  
  
Trunks kam jetzt zu den zwei alten Bekannten hinzu und stellte sich vor: "Du wirst dich wohl nicht an mich erinnern können, aber wir sind uns schon begegnet ... in einer anderen Zeitebene. Aber das ist eine lange Geschichte." Er grinste und Dende zog die Stirn in Falten.  
  
"Wie auch immer ... Warum seid ihr denn überhaupt hier?", wollte der Grünhäutige wissen.  
  
"Das ist etwas kompliziert, aber ...", begann Bulma. "Am besten wir besprechen das mit dem Oberältesten, ja?"  
  
Dende führte sie in das Haus ihres Anführers, der sich ebenfalls über den Besuch Bulmas freute, die damals doch auch bei der Vernichtung Freezers mitgeholfen hatte.  
  
Nachdem Bulma mit ihrer Erklärung geendet hatte, erklärte sich der Oberälteste dazu bereit zu helfen und schickte drei junge Namekianer los, die Dragonballs zusammenzutragen. Da der neue Planet Namek noch kleiner war als der alte und die Kugeln von stattlicher Größe waren, würde das kein allzu zeitintensives Unterfangen werden.  
  
"Die drei Wünsche stehen dir frei."  
  
"Das ist sehr großzügig", bedankte sich Trunks vorneweg.  
  
Bulma formulierte dann die letzten zwei Wünsche (Alle Menschen, das schließt Freezer und die Cyborgs aus. Vegeta wird, wie auch im Manga und im Anime, dazugezählt.) und kam dann zu dem wichtigsten Punkt: "Bevor aber Polunga die Wünsche erfüllen kann, muss ich zu Enma Daioh und ihn dazu bringen, die Toten gehen zu lassen. 20 Jahre sind eine lange Zeit, vor allem, wenn man bedenkt, dass man nur die wieder erwecken kann, die höchstens zwölf Monate tot waren. Aber ich hab' da schon so eine Idee, wie ich das anstellen werde. Der erste Wunsch lautet also: Einen Kurztrip zu Enma Daioh und zurück, solange, bis ich fertig bin, ihn zu überzeugen."  
  
Dieser Wunsch war für Polunga natürlich kein Problem. Bevor Bulma aber gebeamt wurde, schnappte sie sich noch eine Tasche, in der das Mythenbuch verstaut war. Trunks blieb währenddessen auf Namek und erzählte seinen Bewohnern von seinen Zeitreisen.  
  
---#--#---  
  
"Was soll das?", grollte der mächtige Enma Daioh.  
  
"Entschuldigt die Störung, Enma-sama", gab sich Bulma demütig. "Aber ich habe eine Frage an Euch, und wenn Ihr sie mir beantworten könnt, bin ich sogleich wieder verschwunden."  
  
Nach mehreren Verbeugungen von ihr, oder vielleicht auch, weil ohnehin keine Seele auf Zuteilung wartete, überwand sich der Herr der Unterwelt, Bulma gewähren zu lassen. "Nun denn, sprich! Du hast fünf Minuten, dann hab' ich Mittagspause."  
  
Bulma dankte ihm höflich und begann vorsichtig: "Wie lange darf ein Mensch tot sein, dass man ihn wiedererwecken kann?"  
  
Enma runzelte die Stirn. Was fragte sie denn so dumm? Das müsste sie doch so gut wie kein zweiter wissen. Aber egal, ihr blieben noch viereinhalb Minuten und vielleicht würde das ganze Spielchen ja noch lustig werden. "12 Monate."  
  
"Dass wir uns verstehen, wir reden von Erdenmonaten, nicht?", Enma nickte ungeduldig, "Gut. Also weiter: Warum ist das so? [MS: Ich habe die gesamte ‚Seelenreinigung und Wiedergeburt'-Sequenz herausgeschnitten, da ich sie nicht plausibel umgehen konnte!] Ich schätze, es hat damit zu tun, dass, wenn jemand länger tot ist und dann zurück ins Leben kehrte, er viel jünger als seine Freunde und Familie wäre, hab' ich recht?"  
  
Enma blinzelte. Worauf wollte sie hinaus? "Das ist korrekt."  
  
"Sehr gut. Was wäre, wenn ich die gesamte noch lebende Menschheit, wir reden von einigen Hunderten, soweit verjüngen würde, dass die Differenz zwischen den Gestorbenen und den Lebenden wieder nur höchstens ein Jahr betrüge? Wäre es dann möglich, die Toten wiederzuerwecken?"  
  
"Du vergisst da etwas!" Überlegen blickte Enma Daioh auf die kleine Menschenfrau hinab. "Seitdem der Oberteufel Piccolo sich die ewige Jugend von Shenlong gewünscht hat und so die Welt besitzen wollte, kann kein Drache mehr einen Menschen auch nur einen Tag verjüngen. Nicht mal Polunga!"  
  
Bulma gewährte ihm den Moment des Trumpfgefühls, dann griff sie leicht grinsend in ihre Tasche und kramte darin herum. Ihr Schlüsselbund klimperte, sie zog ihn heraus und legte ihn auf den liegenden Tower des PCs ab (die Unterwelt hat sich modernisiert). Schließlich fand sie, was sie suchte und zog das Buch heraus. Gemächlich blätterte sie die Seiten durch und hielt ihrem Gegenüber dann einen Bericht unter die Nase, welcher vom Jungbrunnen handelte.  
  
Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und seine Lippen pressten sich fest aufeinander. Sie hatte ihn reingelegt! Aber er wäre nicht der Herr der Unterwelt, wenn er sich so leicht geschlagen gäbe. Ein hinterhältiges Lächeln erschien auf seinen Zügen, als er betont munter weiterredete: "In Ordnung. Du musst also nur die Quelle finden und alle Menschen für 23 Minuten darin baden lassen ...", Bulma atmete erleichtert auf. Es hatte tatsächlich geklappt! Bald würde sie all ihre Freunde wiedersehen und auch ..., "... dann kann Polunga alle Menschen wieder auferstehen lassen, die im Himmel verweilen."  
  
Bulmas Lächeln gefror. "Nur die aus dem Himmel?" Sie zweifelte nicht, dass Vegeta dort nicht zu finden wäre. "Aber ..."  
  
"Nichts aber! So sind die Regeln. Entweder die oder gar nichts und jetzt geh', ich hab' noch genug zu tun!" Wie aufs Stichwort begann der PC zu piepen, zeigte eine Reihenfolge unzusammenhängender Bilder und stürzte ab. "Mist!", rief Enma und startete neu.  
  
Bulma stand noch immer wie erstarrt da und konnte nicht klar denken. Sie steckte das Buch wieder in die Tasche und griff nach ihrem Schlüssel, den sie dann auch verschwinden ließ. Ihre Hand, welche noch in der Tasche war, ertastete plötzlich ein kühles, quaderförmiges Objekt, das am Schlüsselbund hing - ein Anhänger ... Nein, genauer gesagt war es ... ein Magnet!  
  
Bulma schöpfte wieder Hoffnung. Das hatte sie ja ganz vergessen! Aber das war auch gut so, denn ansonsten hätte sie ihren Vegeta nie wieder zu Gesicht bekommen. Sie unterdrückte ein Lächeln und fragte den eindeutig computertechnisch unterbewanderten Enma, ob sie ihm helfen könne. Dieser hatte gerade das System hochgeladen, als er kreidebleich feststellte, dass keine einzige Datei mehr vorhanden war.  
  
"Wo sind die Backup-Dateien?", wollte Bulma wissen, darauf bedacht auch diese zu löschen, was sich dann aber als unnötig herausstellte.  
  
"Backup-Dateien?"  
  
"Keine Sicherungskopien? Das ist ja furchtbar!" Das war ja wunderbar!  
  
"Verdammt!", murmelte der Herr der Unterwelt mehr zu sich. "Als die Jinzoungen die Erdbevölkerung beinahe ausradiert haben, wurde das ganze hier zuviel, um es per Hand zu machen und so haben wir auf PC umgestellt ... Nur die, die vorher gestorben sind, haben wir auf Papier ... Mist!"  
  
"Ähm ..."  
  
"Was denn noch?"  
  
"Ich hätte da eine Idee, wie niemand etwas von dem Malheur erfährt ..."  
  
"Die wäre? Rede!"  
  
"Nun, man könnte alle Menschen, die nicht in dem Archiv vermerkt sind, wieder auferstehen lassen."  
  
Enma Daioh überlegte und antwortete schließlich: "Das wäre eine Möglichkeit ..."  
  
"Habt Ihr eine bessere?"  
  
"Nein!", gab er unwillig zu. "Nun gut. Dann möge dein Wunsch also in Erfüllung gehen, aber erst, wenn alle diejenigen um 23 Jahre verjüngt worden sind, die in derselben Generation waren, wie die nächstverwandten Toten."  
  
"Verstanden. Danke!" Das bedeutete, dass Trunks sich nicht auf Babyalter verjüngen musste. Damit war die Angelegenheit fertig und im nächsten Atemzug stand Bulma auch schon wieder auf namekianischen Boden. Sofort sah sie sich von einer Menge umringt, die wissen wollte, was geschehen war.  
  
"Es hat geklappt!", rief sie und umarmte ihren Sohn, der gerade dazugestoßen war.  
  
"Soll ich jetzt die beiden anderen Wünsche äußern?", fragte Dende zögernd.  
  
"Ja, bitte." Bulma konnte es kaum noch erwarten, zur Erde - zum renovierten Modell - zurückzukehren, den Jungbrunnen zu suchen und darin zu baden. Erst danach würde sich der dritte Wunsch erfüllen.  
  
Polungas Augen leuchteten rot auf und signalisierten so, dass er seine Arbeit getan hatte. "So lebt wohl", donnerte seine tiefe Stimme. Daraufhin verwandelte er sich in einen Lichtstrahl und teilte sich in die sieben Dragonballs, von denen jeder in eine andere Richtung davonjagte.  
  
Bulma und Trunks verabschiedeten sich von den Namekianern, bedankten sich für die Gastfreundschaft und machten sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Die acht Tage Flugzeit nutzten die beiden um den Bericht über den Jungbrunnen zu studieren und sämtliche Atlanten durchzusehen. Bereits nach drei Tagen war der potentielle Standort des Jungbrunnens auf zwei Lokalitäten begrenzt.  
  
---#--#---  
  
"Hörst du das auch?", fragte Trunks leise seine Mutter.  
  
"Nein, was?", gab Bulma zurück und sah sich um.  
  
Sie befanden sich gut 200 km nördlich der Westlichen Hauptstadt und suchten nach den Hinweisen zum Jungbrunnen. Inmitten von zerklüfteten Felsen, Schluchten und rauschendem Wasser. Moment!  
  
"Da fließt irgendwo Wasser!"  
  
"Ich hab's gerade gehört. Aber woher kommt das?"  
  
Dank Trunks' geschärften (Halb) Saiyajinsinnen konnte er den Ursprungsort bald ausfindig machen. "Da!", deutete er auf einen extrem alten Megalithen, der eindeutig den Eingang zu einer Höhle verschloss. "Dahinter müsste es sein."  
  
Bulma warf ihrem Sohn einen kurzen Blick zu, den dieser sogleich richtig deutete und den Felsen ohne größere Mühe pulverisierte. In der Höhle, die dank der großen Öffnung gut beleuchtet war, erstreckte sich eine märchenhafte Oase. Palmen wuchsen wild und wurden anscheinend von einem unterirdischen Fluss genährt. Bulma und Trunks traten ehrfürchtig ein und bestaunten den im Zentrum der Höhle platzierten Springbrunnen. Seine Ausmaße waren, soweit Bulma das überblicken konnte, gigantisch. In der Mitte des Brunnens sprudelte eine Fontäne.  
  
"Wow", stieß Trunks aus. "Das ist ja riesig! Da passen bestimmt 100 Menschen auf einmal rein."  
  
Bulma nickte. "Dann fliegen wir jetzt zur Fernsehstation und lassen unsere Nachricht ausstrahlen."  
  
Damit machte sie kehrt und lief voran zum nun wieder funktionstüchtigen Überschallgleiter. In weniger als einer Minute waren sie an ihrem Ziel in der Westlichen Hauptstadt angekommen. Dort stürmten sie beinahe die Live-Nachrichten und erklärten ihr Vorhaben via TV. Danach machten sie sich wieder auf den Rückweg zum Jungbrunnen, wo sie alle eintreffenden Menschen in Gruppen zu je 100 Personen einteilten und diese dann genau 23 Minuten baden ließen. Nachdem auch der letzte 23 Jahre verjüngt worden war und die Höhle mit dem Brunnen wieder im Stillen lag, stieg nun Bulma in das erfrischende Wasser. Trunks stellte den Timer und wartete ebenso angespannt wie seine Mutter. Diese schwamm ein paar Runden, da sie das Nichtstun kaum mehr aushielt. Ein schrilles Tuten zerriss die Ruhe, was Bulma dazu veranlasste ins Trockene zu gehen und ihre nunmehr nasse Unterwäsche gegen frische zu tauschen (Trunks drehte ihr diskret den Rücken zu) und sich dann ganz anzuziehen.  
  
---#--#---  
  
"Wo ... bin ich?" Er atmete schwer und griff sich an die schmerzende Brust, die ... gar nicht mehr weh tat? Den Kopf wendend sah er sich um und stellte fest, dass er in seinem Zimmer lag. Ein Knuff in den Arm bestätigte, dass er wach war und ... lebte. Von draußen tönte der Lärm eines Jungen ... Teenager. Wer war das? Und was machte er in seinem Garten? Mit einem Ruck saß er aufrecht und schwang sich aus dem Bett, um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Barfuss in Shorts und T-Shirt stand er da und sah sich plötzlich dem großen Spiegel am Kleiderschrank gegenüber. Er trat einen Schritt näher und sah ... wirr vom Kopf abstehende Haare, keine dunklen Ringe unter den Augen, einen höchstens 30jährigen Saiyajin ... kurzum: einen völlig gesunden und fitten Goku [MS: Auch hier weicht die Story ab. Goku lag im Fieber, starb aber erst als die Jinzoungen die ersten Menschen töteten - demnach ist er nicht auf Papier erfasst bei Enma. Und Goten existiert auf dieser Zeitebene, er wurde aber vor Gokus Herzvirus gezeugt und starb früher als Gohan und ist somit wesentlich jünger als Trunks. Deswegen kennt Goku Goten auch nicht].  
  
Mit einem Mal ging die Tür auf und Chichi wollte in das Zimmer stürmen. Sie blieb aber im Türbogen stehen, da ihr nun leerer Blick auf das ebenso leere Bett gefallen war. Als sie sich wieder umwenden wollte, sah sie Goku, der sie mit großen Augen musterte und hörbar trocken schluckte.  
  
"Chichi ..."  
  
Sie nickte wie betäubt. "Du lebst?" Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Und als Goku mit zwei Schritten bei ihr war und sie in die Arme schloss, war daran auch kein Zweifel mehr.  
  
---#--#---  
  
I've been down - I've been beat  
  
I've been so tired, that I could not speak  
  
I've been so lost, that I could not see  
  
I wanted things, that were out of reach  
  
Then I found you and you helped me through  
  
and you showed me, what to do  
  
That's why, I'm comin' back to you ...  
  
You've been alone but you did not show it  
  
You've been in pain, when I did not know it  
  
You let me do, what I needed to - you were there when I needed you  
  
Mighta let you down - mighta messed you round  
  
But never changed your point of view  
  
That's why, I'm comin' back to you ...  
  
Bryan Adams  
  
---#--#---  
  
Vegeta erwachte aus einem undefinierbaren Grund und das Erste, was ihm auffiel, war, dass sich sein Hals rau anfühlte. Ach ... und war er nicht gerade noch tot gewesen? [BI: Ach und war er nicht gerade noch bei Bulma im Bett gewesen? Ach und war er nicht gerade noch in der Hölle verbrannt? Aber egal, jetzt hier ... konnte er ja weiter ... (mit Bulma)] - [MS: Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich die ganzen - teils ... ähm ... unangebrachten - Kommentare nicht weglöschen soll?!] Heftig blinzelnd versuchte er seine Augen an die befremdende Helligkeit zu gewöhnen. Wo war er? Vegeta hatte keine Ahnung, außer, dass es hier sehr unbequem war, auf dem Boden zu liegen.  
  
Schwerfällig, da jeder einzelne Muskel protestierte, setzte er sich auf und sah sich in der Umgebung um, die er schnell als jene 9 Kilometer südwestlich der Südlichen Hauptstadt gelegene Insel [MS: Die Insel ist untergegangen und hat die Leichname mitgenommen. Darum sind Vegeta und die anderen auch nicht in einem Grab!] identifizierte, auf der die Jinzoungen zuerst angegriffen hatten. Damals ... oder heute erst? Wann war eigentlich nebensächlich, denn die Androiden hatten ihn, den Prinzen der Saiyajin, den von Rechtens wegen stärksten Senshi des Universums, gedemütigt, besiegt und getötet ... Warum lebte er also? Wenn er sich recht erinnerte, war Piccolo doch der erste gewesen, der von dieser Cyberbraut ausgeknipst worden war. Da war Gott und mit ihm die Dragonballs verschwunden. Wer aber, außer Shenlong, hatte die Macht, Tote zurück ins Leben zu holen? ... Vielleicht hatte er die Frage falsch formuliert ... Welcher Heilige Drache vermochte das zu tun?  
  
"Polunga ...", murmelte Vegeta, während er weiter seine verkrampften Muskeln lockerte.  
  
Es konnte nur der namekianische Drache gewesen sein. Das brachte ihn sogleich auf die nächste Frage: Wer hatte den Wunsch geäußert? Oder aber: Warum wurde der Wunsch so formuliert, dass auch er, der doch böse Vegeta, wieder erweckt wurde?  
  
Konnte es denn ... Bulma gewesen sein? Bulma ...? Das letzte Mal, dass er sie gesehen hatte ... Es war lange her, aber Vegeta erinnerte sich noch genau daran, fast so, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen. Dabei war es Monate her ... Wie sich ihre samtene Haut angefühlt hatte ... unter, auf, neben ihm ... Wie kalt ihm ward, nachdem sie nicht mehr an seiner Seite gelegen hatte ... Dabei war er es doch gewesen, der einfach so, ohne einen Abschied gegangen war. Für wie lange es gewesen wäre, hatte er zum damaligen Zeitpunkt noch nicht gewusst, doch dann hatten die Jinzoungen ihm die Entscheidung abgenommen ... Für immer ... Oder nicht? Was war mit Jetzt? Konnte er einfach so zu ihr zurückkehren? Und, lebte sie überhaupt noch? Bei dem Gedanken, dass sie tot sein könnte, verspürte Vegeta einen dumpfen Schmerz in der Brust. Nein, sie war nicht tot, konnte nicht ... durfte nicht ... Sie lebte also! Davon war er fest überzeugt. Wenn Bulma also noch lebte, warum hatte sie ihn dann wiedererweckt und warum erst so spät? Warum?  
  
Als Vegeta nach langen, intensiven Minuten des Nachdenkens noch immer nicht weitergekommen war, gab er es vorerst auf und konzentrierte sich auf das zunächst Wesentliche: Seinen Hunger. Damit war bei einem Saiyajin nicht zu spaßen!  
  
Vegeta erhob sich langsam, keine weitere Zerrung riskierend, und hörte plötzlich etwas. Aufgeregte, ungläubige Stimmen, ganz aus seiner Nähe. Natürlich hatte Vegeta längst gemerkt, dass es sich bei den Sprechern um Kuririn, Yamchu, Tenshinhan, Chao Zu und Piccolo handelte.  
  
Das waren aber die letzten (nach Kakarott, dem allerletzten), die er jetzt sehen wollte. Also machte er sich daran, in nicht allzu großer Höhe, Richtung C.C. zu fliegen, um dort den - wie er hoffte - prall gefüllten Kühlschrank in Beschlag zu nehmen.  
  
---#--#---  
  
"Und was, wenn ... er ... wenn er ... nicht ...?", fragte Trunks an Bulma gewandt, während er die Tür per Handabtastung öffnete.  
  
"Lass mich nur machen!", flößte sie ihm Zuversicht zu.  
  
"Guten Tag, Trunks-san. Haben Sie abgenommen, Bulma-san? Sie sehen fantastisch aus!", tönte die blecherne Stimme der Personenerkennung.  
  
Bulma hatte dieses Teil, bei aller Liebe zur Technik, nicht vermisst. *Ich muss das mit den Komplimenten schnellstmöglich löschen*, nahm sie sich vor und fragte den Computer wie viele Personen noch im Haus waren und wo sie sich befanden.  
  
"Professor und Mrs. Briefs finden Sie im zoologischen Garten und Vegeta-san ist in der Küche. Haben Sie sonst noch einen Wunsch, Bulma-san?"  
  
"Nein, danke. Das war alles."  
  
"Wenn ich dann noch sagen dürfte, dass die Farbe ihres Oberteils perfekt mit ihren Augen harmoniert und, dass ..."  
  
"Computer: Off!"  
  
"Warum hast du ihn denn eigentlich so programmiert?", grinste Trunks und erntete einen strafenden Blick Bulmas.  
  
"Das ist jetzt doch wohl nebensächlich, oder? Also wir machen es so: Du gehst zu deinen Großeltern und erklärst ihnen die Lage, wegen Wiedergeburt und so ... [MS: Die zwei sind noch nicht so lange tot, darum kennen sie Trunks auch.] Ich geh' in die Küche und rede mit deinem Vater. Wünsch mir Glück!"  
  
Bulma lächelte noch einmal, aber es wirkte nicht echt. Dann verschwand sie in einem der Gänge. Hastig lenkte sie ihre Schritte gen Küche, wo Vegeta noch keine Ahnung hatte, dass er bald Besuch bekam. Vor der Tür zögerte Bulma kurz, dann aber, von einem plötzlichen Energieschub erfasst, straffte sie die Schultern, atmete tief durch und drückte die Klinke nach unten.  
  
Die Tür glitt geräuschlos auf ... Vegeta, sitzend am Küchentisch ... eine Unzahl von Tellern und Schüsseln ... atemberaubende Geschwindigkeit ... beinahe völlige Konzentration ... ein abruptes Kopfheben ... Schlagartig erwachte Bulma aus ihrer Tagträumerei, als sie den Ausdruck in seinen Augen sah. Nein, sie blickten nicht verliebt, sondern ... undeutbar. Nicht wirklich warm, aber auch nicht so kalt, wie sie es in Erinnerung zu haben glaubte. Ewigkeiten schienen zu vergehen, da die beiden sich nur einvernehmlich schweigend ansahen, bis einer die Stille durchbrach.  
  
"Wie lange war ich tot?", fragte Vegeta.  
  
"... 23 Jahre."  
  
Vegeta brauchte einen Moment um die Zahl zu verdauen, er ließ die Stäbchen aus seinen Fingern gleiten. "23 Jahre? Aber ..."  
  
"Ja, ganze 23 Jahre. Es gab ein paar Probleme. Du weißt schon, die Jinzoungen ... Wir konnten sie erst vor kurzem besiegen. Piccolo starb und mit ihm Shenlong und ... Ach, es ist eine lange Geschichte ..."  
  
Bulma stand nach wie vor in der Tür, trat aber jetzt ganz in die Küche und setzte sich ebenfalls an den Tisch.  
  
"Du bist keine 23 Jahre älter", bemerkte Vegeta überflüssigerweise.  
  
"Wir haben die meisten Menschen dank des Jungbrunnens verjüngen können. Nur dadurch war es überhaupt möglich, alle wiederzuerwecken." Bulma fragte sich im Stillen, wie sie ihm die Nachricht überbringen sollte. Direkt ins Gesicht oder auf Umwegen, durch die Blume?  
  
"Aha", murmelte Vegeta nur und aß anschließend weiter, sich durch Bulmas Gegenwart nicht gestört fühlend. Auch wenn er äußerlich ganz ruhig und gelassen wirkte, arbeitete sein Oberstübchen auf Hochbetrieb. 23 Jahre war er tot gewesen! 23 Jahre! Soweit er wusste, konnte man doch nur nach einem Jahr wieder erweckt werden ... Aber erst so spät konnten die Jinzoungen besiegt werden.  
  
Vegeta ließ die Stäbchen erneut sinken. Nach dem Tod sämtlicher Z-Senshi war niemand mehr auf dem Planeten, der die Menschen hätte verteidigen können. 23 Jahre Schreckensherrschaft von C17 und C18 ... Vegeta wurde bei diesem Gedanken regelrecht übel. Seine Bulma, ganz auf sich gestellt, niemand, der sie beschützte ... Aber sie hatte ja überlebt, sonst hätte sie ja nicht ... Wir haben ... Wir? Wer war wir?  
  
"Wer hat dir bei der Aktion geholfen?", wollte er dann laut wissen.  
  
Bulma schluckte nervös und fühlte sich unbehaglich ertappt. Eigentlich hatte sie ja gemeint, noch mindestens eine halbe Stunde zu haben, während Vegeta aß, um sich auf das unliebsame Thema vorzubereiten.  
  
"T ... Trunks", murmelte sie dann.  
  
Vegeta runzelte die Stirn und wiederholte den Namen. Nein, den hatte er noch nie gehört. "Wer ist das?", formulierte er dann auch seine nächste Frage, die argwöhnischer klang, als ihm lieb war. Wer war dieser Trunks? Etwa ihr neuer Freund, oder gar Schlimmeres? Vegeta spürte bei dem Gedanken einen feinen, aber nicht ignorierbaren Schmerz im Herzen.  
  
"Er ... er ist ...", stotterte Bulma, nicht wissend, wie sie weitermachen sollte. Dann jedoch beschloss sie, einfach alle Register zu ziehen und den Sprung ins kalte Wasser zu wagen. "Er ist ... mein Sohn."  
  
Wow! Das hatte gesessen. Sie ... seine Bulma, wie er sie zuvor noch - still, klamm und heimlich - bezeichnet hatte, war also Mutter?! Na, wenn das keine Neuigkeiten waren! Vegetas Miene wurde undurchdringlich, eine Maske aus Ablehnung, aus Eis.  
  
"Ach?", war alles, was er zu sagen hatte, begleitet vom Emporschnellen seiner linken Braue.  
  
Bulma runzelte die Stirn. Was hatte er denn auf einmal? Sie hatte ihm ja noch gar nicht gesagt, dass er der Vater war. Weshalb gab er sich dann plötzlich so unnahbar? Er tat glatt so, als hätte sie ihn persönlich angegriffen. Persönlich? Nahm er es gar ... persönlich? Ging es darum, dass er glaubte, ein anderer wäre der Vater ihres Sohnes und nicht er selbst? War er - Bulma wagte kaum zu hoffen - eifersüchtig? Eifersüchtig auf den vermeintlich existenten anderen Vater von Trunks, seinem eigen Fleisch und Blut?  
  
Bulma unterdrückte mit aller Kraft das aufkommende Schmunzeln. Sie wollte ihn ja wohl nicht noch mehr reizen, nicht wahr?  
  
Vegeta verfolgte Bulmas Mienenspiel mit wachsamem Interesse und widmete sich dann wieder seinem Essen.  
  
Wer war der Vater von diesem Balg? Wie sollte er das herausbekommen, ohne zu sehr sein Interesse zu verraten? Bulma war ja vielleicht - bei aller Eitelkeit - hübscher als er, aber in Punkto logischer Gedankenfolge stand Vegeta ihr in nichts nach. Also dachte er nach ... Wer konnte als Vater in Frage kommen? Dieser Wüstenräuber Yamchu vielleicht? *Grr* Das hieße, sie wäre schwanger gewesen, als die Jinzoungen angriffen. Hm ... Nein, mit dem Typen hatte sie abgehakt. *Puh* Wahrscheinlicher war es, dass sie sich nach dem ersten Angriff mit irgendeinem überlebenden Menschen zusammengetan hatte. Schon wieder dieser Stich! Momentchen ... Er hatte doch etwas vergessen, nur ... was? ... Sie hatte gesagt, ihr ... Sohn hieße Trunks, er hätte ihr geholfen, die Toten ... Wer hatte die Jinzoungen denn nun eigentlich besiegt? Wir konnten sie erst vor kurzem besiegen ... Wir ... vor kurzem ... Wie sollten die zwei denn die Androiden besiegen, wenn es sogar ihm, dem Prinzen der Saiyajin, verwehrt geblieben war? Hatte Bulma etwa etwas erfunden, das ihnen den Sieg brachte? Wohl kaum, denn C17 und C18 waren leider auch extrem klug. Nie wären sie in eine von Bulmas Technikfallen getappt. Wenn also sie die Jinzoungen nicht ausgeschaltet hatte, musste es wohl dieser ominöse Trunks gewesen sein. Auch wenn der noch klüger als seine Mutter wäre - was Vegeta sich nur schwer vorstellen konnte - hätte er so die Bedrohung auch nicht abwenden können. Die offensichtlich nicht offensichtlichste Möglichkeit fiel ihm erst zuletzt ein: *So wie ich*, dachte er. *Mit Kraft.*  
  
Das führte ihn zur ersten Frage zurück: Wer war denn nun der gottverdammte Vater von diesem Trunks? Wie konnte Bulmas Sohn das schaffen, was ihm, dem ... Prinzen ... auf, unter, neben ... in ihr! ... Alles um Vegeta schien stillzustehen, die Erde schien sich - wenn überhaupt - in Zeitlupe weiterzudrehen. Langsam legte er die Stäbchen zum dritten Mal neben die Reisschüssel, da er Angst hatte, am nächsten Bissen zu ersticken. Noch versuchte er die Erkenntnis mit aller Macht hinauszuzögern, aber mit quälender Beharrlichkeit schlich sie sich seine Gehirnwindungen entlang, bis sie wie ein Blitz einschlug: Er war der Vater ... Er war der Vater? Und noch einmal für Vegetas schmerzenden Kopf: Er war der Vater!  
  
"Wie alt ist dieser Trunks denn?", fragte Vegeta so beiläufig wie möglich und versuchte beinahe verzweifelt, seiner Stimme einen normalen Klang zu verleihen.  
  
Bulma hatte die unterschiedlichen Ausdrücke auf seinem Gesicht interessiert zu deuten versucht und auch geschafft ... Die Frage, die er ihr jetzt gestellt hatte tat ihr Übriges und Bulma antwortete einfach: "Er ist 23, eigentlich 25, aber das ist eine andere Geschichte."  
  
Vegetas Kopf wurde bis auf einen einzigen Gedanken ganz leer, er vergaß sogar das Essen, das vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand und nur darauf wartete, in seinem Magen zu landen. Aber zurück zu dem Gedanken: Er war also der Vater ... und stand kurz vor einem Kollaps. Einzig der Duft des gebratenen Fisches, der seine Nase umschmeichelte und ihm neue Kraft einflößte, hielt ihn davon ab, vom Stuhl zu kippen.  
  
"Was sagst du dazu?", fragte Bulma leise.  
  
Vegeta konnte beim besten Willen nicht sofort antworten. Das ging ihm alles ein wenig zu schnell. Innerhalb von wenigen Minuten war er wieder am Leben, bei Bulma in der Küche und Vater eines 25jährigen Jungen geworden. Wie ging denn das? Er war doch selbst erst 34 Jahre alt! Rein rechnerisch gesehen ... Sein Kopf tat allmählich ernsthaft weh, also ließ er es bleiben mit den Zahlen zu jonglieren und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf die nächste Frage: Warum schien es ihm - abgesehen von dem Beinahe-Kreislaufzusammenbruch - nichts auszumachen, einen Sohn zu haben? Vielleicht weil Bulma die Mutter war? Sie beide waren ... Eltern?! Eltern ... Vater ... Mutter ... Sohn ... Nein, beängstigend war der Gedanke nicht, nur neu und überraschend.  
  
Vegeta wandte sich langsam der wartenden und sichtlich nervösen Bulma zu, und grinste ... lächelte ... es war eine Art Mittelding.  
  
"Mein Sohn hat die Jinzoungen besiegt?!"  
  
Bulma nickte mit feuchten Augen. Dann erregte eine Bewegung, die Vegeta aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnahm, seine Aufmerksamkeit. Die Tür war, wie zuvor auch, lautlos aufgeglitten. Nur stand diesmal jemand im Bogen, den er noch nie gesehen hatte. Ein junger Mann, Mitte zwanzig, in schwarzer Trainingshose und grünem T-Shirt. An der Art wie seine Aura flackerte, erkannte Vegeta, dass der Junge ziemlich aufgeregt sein musste. Und noch etwas fiel ihm auf: Er hatte die Haare von dem Professor, die Augen von Bulma und das Grinsen, das er jetzt zum Besten gab, stammte offensichtlich und ohne jeden Zweifel von ihm, Vegeta, seinem Vater.  
  
"Otou-san?", fragte Trunks hoffnungsvoll.  
  
"Ja?", antwortete dieser und fügte noch ein "Musuko?" hinzu.  
  
Bulma verfolgte die tiefgreifende Unterhaltung, sie war so angespannt, dass sie es kaum zu atmen wagte. Er hatte Trunks ‚Sohn' genannt, und das nicht nur hinter seinem Rücken. Er hatte ihn somit anerkannt, als Nachfolger und Vertreter der Saiyajin.  
  
Noch hatte sich keiner der beiden gerührt. Vater und Sohn - das erste Zusammentreffen - Bulma musste mit Mühe die aufsteigenden Tränen unterdrücken. Ein Bild wie aus einer Hollywood-Schinkenproduktion. Nein, sie würde nicht weinen! Was hatte sie sich damals, am Tag vor dem Aufbruch nach Namek, im Bett geschworen? Nie mehr Tränen um ihn, wegen ihm! Also hielt sie sich daran und stieß Vegeta mit dem Fuß unter dem Tisch leicht an, dass dieser aufstand. Zögerlich erhob sich der Prinz der Saiyajin aka frisch gebackener Papa vom Stuhl. Was war aus dem schrecklichen Senshi geworden? Der Mann ohne Angst? Fürchtete Vegeta Zurückweisung? Von Trunks hatte er das nicht zu befürchten.  
  
---#--#---  
  
Vater und Sohn, zum ersten Mal vereint. Vegeta und Trunks, Goku und Goten. Freunde, Familie ... alle wieder am Leben, gesund und munter. Bulma hatte nichts, worüber sie sich beklagen könnte, außer vielleicht, dass sie nicht sicher sagen konnte, wo sie und Vegeta im Augenblick standen ... zueinander. Ja, er akzeptierte die Tatsache, dass er einen Sohn hatte und dass sie die Mutter war. Aber war er nur an seinem Sohn interessiert oder auch an ihr, an ihr als Frau? War er willens ...? Nun, allzu abgeneigt konnte er ja wohl nicht sein, was damit bewiesen wurde, dass sie beide ja miteinander ein Kind gezeugt hatten. Bulma musste sich wohl etwas überlegen ... Wie sie Vegeta kannte, war er wohl im GR und trainierte. Trunks hatte sie auch schon seit Stunden nicht mehr gesehen. Vielleicht trainierte er ja mit seinem Vater? Auf jeden Fall würde Vegeta in knapp drei Stunden die Dusche belegen und danach die Küche unsicher machen. Zeit genug also sich ihren ‚Schlachtplan' zurechtzulegen, demzufolge sie Vegetas Herz im Sturm erobern würde ... Immer vorausgesetzt, es lief nichts schief.  
  
---#--#---  
  
Im ersten Moment war Vegeta beinahe geblendet, dann legte sich das brennende Sonnengelb und wechselte zu einem matteren Goldgelb. Neid, Eifersucht, Missgunst wichen in Sekundenschnelle dem puren Stolz. Stolz auf seinen Sohn. Sein Sohn, der ihn aus seinen nunmehr grünen Augen unsicher anblickte.  
  
Unglaublich! War er doch selbst schon ein Mann von 25 Jahren, doch in Gegenwart seines 9 Jahre älteren Vaters, fühlte Trunks sich wie ein ängstlicher Schuljunge, der nicht wusste, ob er gut genug war, seines Vaters Ansprüchen zu entsprechen. Ängstlich? Nicht gerade das passende Adjektiv für einen Super Saiyajin der Stufe II. Ein Saiyajin, der die Jinzoungen C17, C18 und Cell ausgeschaltet hatte. Ein Saiyajin, der seinem Gegenüber, rein technisch gesehen, weit überlegen war, und trotzdem Respekt vor ihm und seinem Urteil hatte.  
  
"So konntest du also die Androiden besiegen, ja?", fragte Vegeta, nicht wenig beeindruckt von Trunks' Aura. "Wie konntest du so stark werden?"  
  
Trunks grinste und wechselte in seinen Normalstatus. "Gohan hat mich zuerst trainiert. Als er starb, war ich zwar bereits SSJ I, aber das reichte nicht ...", er begann mit ein paar Lockerungsübungen, "Mein zweiter Trainer ... warst du ...", als Vegeta daraufhin fragend die linke Braue hochzog, lachte Trunks kurz auf, "Genauer gesagt war es Kako Vegeta. Also dein Ich in der Vergangenheit. Wir haben zusammen ein Jahr im Raum von Geist und Zeit verbracht ... eine sehr lange Geschichte ... Soll ich dir zeigen, was du mir beigebracht hast?"  
  
"Aber immer doch!", grinste Vegeta und sammelte seine Energie. Nein, für einen Super Saiyajin reichte es noch nicht, aber bald ... sehr bald schon. Mit der Hilfe seines Sohnes ... Vegetas Grinsen wurde breiter. Seit wann ließ er sich denn helfen und dann auch noch ausgerechnet von seinem eigenen Sohn?! Gehörte das nicht normalerweise umgekehrt? ‚Vater ist stärker als Sohn. Vater trainiert Sohn'? Aber egal.  
  
---#--#---  
  
Stunden später verließ ein total verausgabter Vegeta den GR und trottete langsam Richtung Bad. Eine heiße Dusche hatte er sich redlich verdient. Hoffentlich war der Massagestrahl noch intakt, denn ansonsten wäre er am nächsten Tag zu nichts zu gebrauchen.  
  
Trunks, sein Sohn - Vegeta hatte sich schon einigermaßen mit diesem Gedanken angefreundet -, war schon früher aus dem GR verschwunden. Jetzt, da das Leben wieder geregelten Bahnen folgte, musste er auch wieder zur Schule gehen und für Prüfungen büffeln.  
  
Im Bad angekommen, zog Vegeta seinen verschwitzten Sentoufuku aus - ein durchaus schwieriges Unterfangen, da das Teil ja auch trocken recht schwer abzustreifen war -, und betrat die Duschkabine. Das heiße Wasser massierte seine schmerzenden Muskeln. Mit einem Anflug von Melancholie griff Vegeta nach dem Sandelholz-Duschgel. Wie oft hatte er sich nach dem Training damit gewaschen? Wie oft war er lange Zeit einfach nur im Duschstrahl gestanden und hatte seinen Gedanken nachgehangen? Und wie oft nach dem ‚Zwischenfall' mit Bulma? Kein einziges Mal. Er hatte ihr nicht gegenübertreten wollen, nein, ... können. Feige, ja, feige war er gewesen, war er einfach weggelaufen, hatte er sich nicht mit dem ‚Problem' auseinandergesetzt, das sie beide hatten. Das Problem, das er gehabt hatte. Das Problem, das er noch immer hatte. Warum denn, wenn nicht deswegen, weil er feige war, verbrachte er seine Zeit im GR, ging ihr aus dem Weg, anstatt herauszufinden, woran er bei Bulma war? Vegeta kam wohl nicht darum herum ... Aber zuerst griff er nach dem Gel und verteilte es auf seiner Haut.  
  
*Feigling!*, wisperte eine kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf.  
  
"Ja, ja, schon gut", murmelte Vegeta zurück und spülte rasch den Schaum ab. In Sekundenschnelle war er abgetrocknet und frisch eingekleidet.  
  
---#--#---  
  
Bulma stand in der Küche und stellte gerade das Backrohr aus.  
  
Ihre Eltern waren bereits zu Bett gegangen, Trunks war auf seinem Zimmer und lernte, nur Vegeta und sie selbst hatten noch nichts gegessen. Sie hatte divers gefüllte Pastetchen zubereitet ... Immerhin hatte sie auch lange genug üben können, ihre Kochkunst auf ein höheres Level zu bringen. Spaghetti, Spinatauflauf und Consommé komplettierten das ausschweifende Menü.  
  
Bulma warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr, feststellend, dass Vegeta jeden Moment kommen könnte. Der Tisch war gedeckt, das Essen fertig, alles war bereit. Wirklich alles? War sie es auch? Ihrem rasenden Herzen zufolge nicht. Aber ... Nein, sie hatte schon genug Aufschub gehabt. Heute Abend würde Bulma keinen Rückzieher mehr machen. Gerade als sie diesen Vorsatz in ihren Gedanken formuliert hatte, schwang die Küchentür auf und Vegeta erschien.  
  
"Hi! Du kommst gerade recht. Das Essen ist gerade fertig", versuchte Bulma ihre Nervosität durch einen Redefluss zu überspielen.  
  
"Sehr gut! Ich bin am Verhungern", grinste Vegeta und selbst er wusste, dass er völlig unnatürlich wirkte.  
  
"Setz dich doch", forderte sie ihn auf.  
  
Es war eine unwirkliche Situation. Vegeta ließ sich langsam auf einem Stuhl nieder und beobachtete Bulma dabei, wie sie das Abendessen auftischte. Unaufgefordert half er ihr dann mit dem schweren Suppentopf. Bulma lächelte dankbar und ließ sich auf ihren Sessel gleiten. Wer saß ihr da gegenüber? War es noch derselbe Vegeta, der jetzt geradezu appetitlos in seinem Teller herumstocherte?  
  
"Was ist los? Hast du was, Vegeta?", stellte Bulma die Frage, die ihr auf der Seele brannte. "Du wirst doch nicht krank sein?!"  
  
"Warum hast du das getan?", schien Vegeta ihre Frage ganz zu überhören.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Trunks hat mir erzählt, was du bei Enma Daioh abgezogen hast. Du hättest alle deine Freunde, deine Familie wiedererwecken können, ohne die Daten auf dem PC zu löschen ... Ja, ich weiß, es war ein Unfall. Wieso wolltest du, dass ich auch lebe? Wegen Trunks? Wolltest du, dass er einen Vater hat? Da hättest du auch bessere finden können, nicht? Warum also?" Er war während seiner Rede immer leiser geworden, die letzten zwei Worte waren kaum lauter als geflüstert gewesen. Der große Vegeta hatte Angst vor der Zurückweisung. Er konnte noch nicht wirklich glauben, dass jemand - und vor allem, wenn dieser Jemand Bulma war - sich solche Umstände machte, und das nur seinetwegen. Konnte er jemandem denn soviel bedeuten, dass dieser sich dann solche Mühe gab, ihn wiederzuerwecken? Und das nach 23 Jahren?!  
  
"Natürlich wegen Trunks ... auch ... aber", begann Bulma und suchte nervös nach Vegetas Blick. "Hauptsächlich aus egoistischen Gründen", murmelte sie und versuchte ihren Blick nicht abzuwenden.  
  
Egoistische Gründe? Verwirrt versuchte Vegeta seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Was für egoistische Gründe denn? Wenn jemand egoistisch war, wollte man etwas für sich ... für sich? Bulma wollte ihn aus Egoismus zurückholen ... sie wollte ihn für sich zurück!  
  
"Du ... du ...", stammelte er, sich unterbrechend, um einen ganzen Satz zurechtzulegen.  
  
Bulma währenddessen hielt die Warterei nicht mehr aus, fasste sich ein Herz und fragte geradeheraus: "Wie willst du, dass es weitergeht? Ich meine, mit uns beiden ... Wir haben Trunks. Schön und gut, aber ..."  
  
"Das reicht mir nicht!", platzte es aus Vegeta heraus. Er war selbst von seiner Reaktion überrascht.  
  
"Es reicht dir nicht", wiederholte Bulma langsam. Dann lächelte sie. "Mir auch nicht!"  
  
---#--#---  
  
"Ich liebe dich ..."  
  
Ein Murmeln schwang in der Stille, störte aber nicht die Ruhe und Beschaulichkeit der wieder gefundenen Liebenden. Wer die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, war bedeutungslos, da sie für beide galten, von beiden bestätigt wurden.  
  
---#--#---  
  
‚Vegeta'  
  
Vegeta? Nein, das ... das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Nicht er, nicht jetzt ... Das musste ein Irrtum sein! Ja, genau, ein Irrtum, ein Fehler. Oder ...? Nein, die andere Möglichkeit war nicht akzeptabel. Mit einem Ruck riss Bulma die letzte Seite heraus und schleuderte das schwere Buch weit von sich. Gefahr erkannt, Gefahr gebannt. Oder: Glauben ist gut, Kontrolle ist besser? Bulma entschied sich für die zweite Möglichkeit, lief zu dem Buch hinüber und ging daneben in die Knie. Mit zitternden Fingern blätterte sie die Seiten durch ... die letzte Seite ... Vegeta. Auch wenn Tränen ihre Sicht leicht trübten, erkannte sie, dass der Zettel, den sie gerade eben herausgerissen hatte, nunmehr leer war ... und an seiner statt war wieder dieselbe Seite erschienen. Vegeta.  
  
---#--#---  
  
Bulma war gerade dabei die Werkstatt sauberzumachen, als ihr ein Stift vom Tisch hinunterfiel. Als sie ihn wieder aufheben wollte, fand sie dabei eine ältere Hoipoi-Kapsel. Neugierig geworden, was sich darin wohl verbarg, legte Bulma ihre Arbeit nieder, ging auf ihr Zimmer und legte die Kapsel frei. Drei meterhohe Stapel alter Bücher und diverser Schriftrollen erschienen.  
  
"Ach, da ist das ganze Zeug geblieben", murmelte sie.  
  
Vier Monate war es her, seitdem alle wieder lebten. Vegeta und sie hatten eine schöne Zeit miteinander verbracht. Es gab zwar nach wie vor kleinere Scharmützel, aber die Versöhnungen waren die Anstrengungen jedes Mal wert. In dieser Zeit hatte Bulma ihre fehlende Bibliothek gar nicht bemerkt. Gut, jetzt, da sie wieder aufgetaucht war, wollte sie sie auch gleich verstauen und dafür kam die neue Bücherwand in ihrem Schlafzimmer wie gerufen. Alphabetisch geordnet sah das Ganze noch professioneller aus. Zuletzt hatte Bulma noch ein Buch, das einen schwarzen Ledereinband hatte ... aber keinen Titel. Stirnrunzelnd sah sie sich das namenlose Werk an, das ihr zuvor noch nie aufgefallen war. Es waren anscheinend Analen, eine Ansammlung von Todesdaten. Zahlen, Namen, die ihr nichts sagten ... bis auf ... 766 ... Vegeta, Son Goku, Yamchu, Piccolo ... Was war das für ein morbides Buch? Bulma blätterte weiter. Wieder unbekannte Namen, dazwischen einer in roter Schriftfarbe. Die restlichen Namen waren alle in schwarz gehalten. Was war denn da der Unterschied? Wieder ein roter Name, immer wieder, vereinzelt ... Das ‚Schmökern' wurde Bulma bald zu lang ... das Buch war zu groß, zu breit und war in einer zu kleinen Schriftgröße gehalten. In einem Anflug von übernatürlicher Eingabe drehte sie es ganz um und schlug den Rückendeckel auf. Bulmas Atem stockte und sie starrte wie gebannt auf die Worte, die vor ihr erschienen waren ... 789 ... Vegeta.  
  
Es war mit roter Tinte geschrieben. Was sollte das denn sein? Ein schlechter Witz? Verärgert schlug Bulma den Deckel zu. Da war auf einmal ein Schriftzug am Einband ... In goldenen Lettern stand ‚Die Analen des Todes'.  
  
"Was war das?", flüsterte Bulma entsetzt. "Gerade eben war da noch kein Text, oder? Bin ich jetzt durchgeknallt? Nein, nein ..."  
  
Was war das für ein Buch und wie war es in Bulmas Besitz gekommen?  
  
---#--#---  
  
Herausreißen ging es also nicht. Was sollte sie denn sonst machen? Sie wollte Vegeta nicht gehen lassen ... nicht sterben sehen ... nicht schon wieder. Vier Monate waren sie jetzt zusammen, aber das war noch gar nichts. Vegeta hatte erst angefangen die schönen Seiten des Lebens zu entdecken und zu genießen.  
  
Plötzlich hatte Bulma einen Einfall. Sie hatte doch noch dieses antike Mythenlexikon. Vielleicht konnte sie ja darin etwas über diese ‚Todesanalen' heraus finden. Und tatsächlich, bei A wie Analen war das Buch verzeichnet.  
  
Bulma überflog den Eintrag. "Mystisches Werk ... erscheint nur alle 1000 Jahre ... selbstschreibend ... rot steht für unwiderruflich ..." Sie stockte.  
  
Unwiderruflich? Sein ... Tod war ... unwiderruflich?! Keine Dragonballs?! Was sollte das? Läppische vier Monate waren ihnen nur vergönnt? Nein, damit wollte sie sich nicht abfinden. Nicht jetzt, wo Vegeta endlich leben konnte, wo er seine Zeit genießen konnte. Bulma las den Eintrag zu Ende. Es gab einen Ausweg, sein Leben zu retten. Dafür mussten sie aber ein Opfer bringen. Ein durchaus angebrachtes Opfer, wie Bulma fand. Dafür, dass ihr Geliebter weiterleben durfte, war sie aber auch bereit zum Äußersten zu gehen. Ihre Liebe hatte 23 Jahre überlebt, also würde sie diese Prüfung auch bestehen.  
  
---#--#---  
  
Der Tag näherte sich, Bulma blieb aber ganz ruhig. Sie verlebte die verbleibende ruhige Zeit mit Vegeta, ihrem Sohn und ihren Eltern. Die Nacht rückte näher. Sie lag bereits mit Vegeta im Bett. Wärme und Kraft spendend umschlossen seine Arme ihre Taille. Bulma schloss kurz die Augen, dann schlug sie sie auf und versuchte sich alles einzuprägen. Seine Stärke, seine Wärme, sein schlafendes, ruhiges Gesicht.  
  
"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie und drückte ihre Lippen sanft auf seine auf. Eine einsame Träne entschlüpfte ihrem Augenwinkel, doch schon bald hörte sie auf zu fließen ... wie ihr Herz, das zu schlagen aufhörte.  
  
---#--#---  
  
Vegeta erwachte, als ihn die ersten Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten. Sie lagen noch so, wie sie am vorigen Abend eingeschlafen waren. Nur, dass sich Bulmas Körper ungewöhnlich kühl ... sogar kalt anfühlte. Das Fenster war nur gekippt, warum fror sie also? Ein erschreckender Gedanke - kälter als Bulmas Körper - kroch an Vegeta entlang und hinterließ eine Spur von Gänsehaut. Ihre Brust hob sich nicht, sie atmete nicht, ihr Herz schlug nicht.  
  
"Bulma?", fragte Vegeta, eine Vielzahl von noch nie gekannten Emotionen in der Stimme mitvibrierend. "Was ist los?"  
  
Er sprang vom Bett auf und rollte sie auf den Rücken. Neben dem Bett kniend strich er ihr ein paar türkise Strähnen aus der Stirn. Sie sah fast so aus, als würde sie ... schlafen. So friedlich ... War das ein Lächeln?  
  
"Was?", Langsam verblassten Bulmas Konturen, bis sie sich schließlich ganz auflöste.  
  
"Ich liebe dich!" Hatte er das gesagt oder hallte ihre Stimme noch immer in seinen Ohren wider? Vegeta griff ... ins Leere. Niemand lag nun in dem zerwühlten Bett. Die ganze Szene war an ihm vorbeigerauscht, ohne, dass er darauf reagieren konnte, er hatte noch nicht realisiert, was gerade geschehen war. Bulma war ... weg ... tot ... Tränen schossen in seine Augen. Tot? Wie konnte sie tot sein? Warum sie? Warum jetzt? Vegetas Magen rebellierte, er brauchte frische Luft. Das Fenster aufreißend flog er aus dem zweiten Stockwerk, ohne darauf zu achten, dass er ein paar Zettel mit dem Windstoss verwehte, die auf Bulmas Nachtkästchen gelegen waren.  
  
Stunden später wagte Vegeta sich wieder in ihr Schlafzimmer. Das erste, das seine Aufmerksamkeit einfing, waren die zwei losen Zettel, die mitten am Fußboden lagen.  
  
‚Du darfst nie vergessen, ich liebe dich!'  
  
Das war alles. Der Rest der Seite war, wie auch beim zweiten Zettel, leer. Was war das? Ein Abschiedsbrief? Die Hand, in der Vegeta die beiden Seiten hielt, formte einen Energieball und sogleich zerfiel das Papier zu Staub. Die Asche rieselte durch seine gespreizten Finger und wurde vom selben Lufthauch verweht, der zuvor seine Tränen getrocknet hatte.  
  
Auf eine neue Art emotionslos wanderte Vegetas Blick zum nach wie vor nicht gemachten Bett. Mitten auf lag ein Buch mit schwarzem Ledereinband. Wer hatte das da hingelegt?  
  
Er sah auf die Uhr ... neun nach acht ... Niemand noch wusste, dass Bulma ... Er konnte nicht ... noch nicht ... nicht jetzt ...  
  
Also nahm er das Buch vom Bett und setzte sich damit im Schneidersitz auf den Boden - die Laken wollte er nicht verändern. Bereits nach der ersten Seite weiteten sich Vegetas zuvor noch unbeteiligt gebliebenen Augen in Unglauben.  
  
"Die Analen ... des Todes", murmelte Vegeta entsetzt und schlug das Buch zu, auf dessen Deckel sogleich dieselben Worte prangten. "Nein, unmöglich!"  
  
Zögerlich öffnete Vegeta die Analen auf der letzten Seite. Auch wenn er es vorausgesehen hatte, traf ihn der Beweis doch mit unerwarteter Härte. Dort stand sein Name mit blutroten Buchstaben, doch er war durchgestrichen, und zwar mit derselben Tinte, die darüber Bulmas Namen geschrieben hatte. Ebenfalls in rot.  
  
Eine alte saiyajin'sche Legende handelte von den ‚Analen des Todes'. Vegeta hatte dieses Buch stets für einen Mythos ohne Beleg gehalten. Doch was er da in den Händen hielt war echt. Die Todesanalen waren real, so real wie die Tatsache, dass Bulma tot war und keine irdische Macht (dazu zählen auch die Dragonballs) sie zurückholen konnte.  
  
"Was hat sie nur getan? Wie konnte ... sie nur ...? Ihr Leben gegen meines tauschen?!" Vegeta verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Wenn er das nur gewusst hätte, was sie vorhatte, dann wäre alles anders gekommen. Er hätte niemals zugelassen, dass sie sich opferte, um ... um ihn zu retten?! Eine unerklärliche Wut stieg plötzlich in Vegeta auf und richtete sich gegen Bulma. Wie dumm war diese Frau denn, dass sie trotz ihres gewiss einmaligen IQs auf die hirnverbrannte Idee kam, ihrer beider Namen auszutauschen? Wollte sie ihn vor dem Tod bewahren? Klasse, das hatte sie ja wohl geschafft! Nur, wer beschützte ihn jetzt vor der Einsamkeit in seinem Herzen? Niemand! Am liebsten wäre Vegeta ihr ins Jenseits gefolgt. Doch, wer garantierte, dass er auch zu ihr kam? Und wer sorgte sich um Trunks? Er konnte ihn schlecht beide Elternteile an einem Tag verlieren lassen.  
  
"Verdammt, Bulma! Warum hast du mir das nur angetan!" Wie sollte Vegeta sich nur damit abfinden, den Rest seines Lebens allein zu fristen? Aber ... eine andere Möglichkeit gab es nicht ... Was hatte er denn auch anderes erwartet? Dass ihm das Schicksal auf einmal hold war, die Gebung ihn glücklich machen wollte? Er war Vegeta, Prinz des extraterrestrischen Atlantis - ein untergegangenes, ein vergessenes Volk. Nur in den Todesanalen war sein Name vermerkt, aus den Geschichtsbüchern war er längst getilgt worden. Gelöscht die Erinnerung ... nicht aber aus ihrem Herzen.  
  
---#--#---  
  
Look into my heart  
  
and you'll see, what you mean to me  
  
search a heart, search a soul  
  
and when you find it there  
  
you'll search no more  
  
don't tell me it's not worth trying for  
  
you can't tell me it's not worth dying for  
  
you know it's true, everything I do, I do it for you.  
  
Look into your heart  
  
and you will find, there's nothing there to hide.  
  
Just take me as I am  
  
take my life  
  
I will give it all, I would sacrifice.  
  
Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for  
  
I can't help it, there's nothing I want more.  
  
You know it's true, everything I do, I do it for you.  
  
There's no love, like your love  
  
and no other could give more love.  
  
There's no where, unless you're there.  
  
All the time, all the way.  
  
You can't tell me it's not worth trying for  
  
I can't help it, there's nothing I want more.  
  
I'd fight for you, I'd lie for you,  
  
walked a while for you, I die for you.  
  
You know it's true, everything I do, I do it for you.  
  
Owari 


	2. 2

Ein Hauch Lavendel umschmeichelte seine Nase und lockte Vegeta langsam aber  
  
sicher ins Land der wachen Geister. Sie war wieder da ... dort stand sie ... am  
  
Nachtkästchen. Langsam drehte sie sich um, sah ihn an. Die Spur eines Lächelns  
  
umspielte ihre Lippen. Der Stift, den sie noch in der Hand hielt und mit dem sie  
  
gerade etwas auf ein Blatt Papier geschrieben hatte, glitt aus ihren sich  
  
öffnenden Fingern. Doch er kam nicht am Boden auf, da er sich noch im Fallen  
  
dematerialisierte. Jetzt weitete sich ihr Mund ein wenig und folgende Worte  
  
flossen heraus ...  
  
---#--#---  
  
Schweißgebadet erwachte Vegeta. In letzter Zeit quälten ihn immer öfter dieser  
  
und ähnliche Albträume. Der Inhalt war immer derselbe: Bulma wies ihn an, das  
  
Buch noch einmal anzusehen. Bisher hatte er diese Träume stets ignoriert, da es  
  
ihn noch immer zu sehr schmerzte an sie zu denken. Volle drei Wochen war sie  
  
jetzt tot ... Trunks (wie natürlich auch dessen Großeltern) nahmen sich das  
  
Ganze sehr zu Herzen, er hatte auch die Dragonballs zusammengetragen und  
  
Shenlong seinen Wunsch vorgetragen. Doch seine Hoffnung war zerschlagen worden.  
  
Der Heilige Drache war nicht allmächtig. Nicht einmal er konnte Bulma aus Dabras  
  
Reich zurückholen. Verflucht sollte der Herr der Unterwelt sein, dass er sich  
  
dieses Buch ausgedacht hatte. Vielleicht waren ihm einfach zu viele seiner Toten  
  
abhanden gekommen, von den Dragonballs wiedererweckt worden. Vielleicht machte  
  
es ihm auch einfach nur Spaß die Menschen in falschem Irrglauben zu lassen und  
  
so zu quälen. Auf jeden Fall war Dabra ein unangenehmer Zeitgenosse, und  
  
schwieriger auszutricksen als Enma Daioh ... Woher war dieser Gedanke gerade  
  
gekommen? Es war keiner von Vegetas ... Aber er wusste nur von einer Person, die  
  
je Enma Daioh ausgetrickst hatte, und das war ...  
  
"Bulma!"  
  
Wie schaffte sie das nur immer? Erst sandte sie ihm Träume - wer sollte es  
  
anderes schaffen, als sie? - und jetzt sogar Gedanken, die er als seine  
  
auffasste!  
  
"Wenn du es so willst ...", murmelte Vegeta und holte die Todesanalen. Er schlug  
  
die erste Seite auf und sah die Einträge durch. Bevor er aber umblätterte, blieb  
  
er an etwas hängen. Die Buchdeckelinnenseite war nicht wie beim letzten Mal  
  
leer. Vielmehr befand sich dort nun eine Art Anweisung ... eine Anleitung, wie  
  
man das Unwiderrufliche umkehren konnte?! Angespannt überflog Vegeta den Text  
  
und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er es wagen musste. Wenn er seine Chance  
  
verspielte, würde er mit ihr in Dabras Reich bleiben müssen.  
  
Aber bevor er die Worte sprach, die ihn in die Höhle des Löwen führen würden,  
  
wollte er sich noch Bulmas zweiten Hinweis nachgehen.  
  
Auf dem Nachtkästchen lag kein Zettel, davor auch nicht ... Zwischen Nachttisch  
  
und Wand fand er schließlich das gesuchte Objekt. Es musste wohl noch zu Bulmas  
  
Abschiedsbrief gehört haben.  
  
"Verzeih' mir, Vegeta. Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass der Tod dich mir  
  
entreißt. Durch diese Bürgschaft kann ich dein Leben retten. Ich vertraue dir,  
  
denn:", las Vegeta vor und erinnerte sich an den Wortlaut der Fortsetzung: ,Ich  
  
vertraue dir, denn: Du darfst nie vergessen, ich liebe dich!'  
  
Na fantastisch! Da gab es also eine Möglichkeit Bulma zu retten und er hatte  
  
davon nichts gewusst?! ... Okay, besser als niemals. Er würde sie also  
  
zurückholen, so wie sie ihn ... hoffentlich. Besser war es wohl, wenn er  
  
niemandem etwas davon sagte, falsche Hoffnungen waren einfach nur grausam. Eine  
  
kurze Nachricht, gut versteckt, für den Fall, dass er es nicht schaffte,  
  
hinterlassend, ergriff Vegeta wieder das Buch und zitierte den Einbandtext:  
  
"Dabura-sama, Jigoku no Kunshu! Michi no Kaeri ni annai shita! [MS: Dabra-sama,  
  
Herrscher der Hölle! Führe mich auf den Weg der Wiederkehr! - bin mir nicht  
  
sicher, ob es korrekte Grammatik ist, aber ich überprüfe es!]  
  
Ein tiefes, unheilverkündendes Brummen schwängerte die Luft und dröhnte laut in  
  
Vegetas Ohren wider. Die Umrisse seiner Umgebung verschwammen allmählich und  
  
wichen einer dunklen, düsteren Gegend, einer Ebene, die keine Begrenzung zu  
  
haben schien. Vegeta sah sich um. In was für einer Wüste war er denn da  
  
gelandet? Nirgends war ein Hinweis zu finden, wie er zu Dabra kam. Sollte er  
  
nach ihm rufen? Doch das brauchte er nicht mehr zu tun, als er mitten drin in  
  
der Einöde eine Tür entdeckte, die im Boden eingelassen war.  
  
,Bürgschaftsauflösung' stand darauf zu lesen. Organisiert war die Unterwelt, das  
  
musste Vegeta zugeben, während er mit Ach und Krach die Tür hochziehen konnte.  
  
Schien so, als hätte er seine Kräfte verloren. Wenn das kein passender Auftakt  
  
war! Vorsichtig tappte Vegeta die ins Erdreich führenden Stufen hinunter. Mit  
  
einemmal schlug die Tür über ihm zu und tauchte den Abgang in tiefe Schwärze.  
  
Erst nach ungefähr 50 Metern konnte er wieder eine Lichtquelle ausmachen, die  
  
von ein paar Fackeln herrührte. Vegeta befand sich jetzt, am Ende der Treppe  
  
angekommen, in einem kreisrunden Raum, der weitere drei Ausgänge in Form von  
  
verschiedenen Türen hatte.  
  
,Otoko no [von Mann]', ,Onna no [von Frau]' und ,Shuzoku nashi ni no [von  
  
Geschlechtslos]' Hoshou [Bürgschaft]. Nach kurzem Überlegen (Bulma hatte für ihn  
  
gebürgt, also war es seine Bürgschaft) wählte er die erste Tür ,Otoko no  
  
Hoshou'. Dahinter lag ein weiteres rundes Zimmer, welches spärlich beleuchtet  
  
war. Am Ende war der Raum durch eine Trennwand in zwei Bereiche gegliedert, die  
  
beide exakt gleich ausgestattet waren: Ein Fenster mit fliederfarbenen Vorhängen  
  
(die Aussicht auf einen gepflegten Rosengarten war gewiss eine Illusion), ein  
  
überdimensionaler Kleiderschrank, ein Schreibtisch aus Mahagoni, ein  
  
Kingsize-Bett. Wenn Vegeta es nicht besser wüsste, hätte er geschworen, dass das  
  
(oder die) Bulmas altes Zimmer war. Die selben bunten, zerwühlten ... sich  
  
bewegenden Laken ... Automobile Bettwäsche? Wohl kaum ... Nicht zum ersten Mal  
  
beeindruckt beobachtete Vegeta Bulma und ... tja, die zweite sah auch so aus wie  
  
sie ... wie sie sich aufsetzten, aber im Bett blieben. Sie schienen ihn gar  
  
nicht sehen zu können, noch zu wissen, wo sie überhaupt waren, denn sie standen  
  
jetzt auf und verließen ihr Zimmer kurz nacheinander durch eine Tür, die in der  
  
C.C. ins angrenzende Bad geführt hätte. Nur, dass sie auf der linken Seite  
  
verschwanden und, sobald sie sozusagen in der Wand waren, erschien die Tür auf  
  
der anderen Seite und das Zimmer wurde zum Bad.  
  
"Was soll ich nur hier?", fragte Vegeta sich.  
  
Im nächsten Augenblick tat sich etwas rechts von ihm der Boden auf und ein  
  
gigantischer Marmorstuhl fuhr herauf, auf dem Dabra thronte. Seine eckigen  
  
Pupillen verengten sich, als er Vegeta sah.  
  
"Ach, der nächste Bewerber?", meinte der Herr der Unterwelt amüsiert und  
  
musterte den Saiyajin genauestens. "Du bist also hier, deine Bürgschaft  
  
einzulösen?", Vegeta nickte misstrauisch, "Nun gut. Da drüben", er deutete zur  
  
Trennwand, "siehst du wie deine ... ach ja, Bulma, ihren Tag verbringt. Daneben  
  
ist nur ein Duplikat, eine Kopie ... Sie können dich weder hören noch sehen ...  
  
Du musst sagen, wer ..."  
  
"Ich soll bloß vom Zusehen herausfinden, welche die Echte ist?", wagte Vegeta zu  
  
unterbrechen.  
  
"Du hast solange Zeit, wie du willst,", fuhr Dabra ungerührt fort, "aber dir  
  
steht nur ein Versuch zur Verfügung, deine Wahl bekannt zu geben, das ist ja  
  
wohl klar. Die Chancen stehen 50:50 ... Und, übrigens: Niemand hat es bisher  
  
geschafft, seinen Bürger auszulösen, aber ... Trotzdem, viel Glück!"  
  
Dabra lachte, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Nacken und ließ sich zurück  
  
sinken, um der Szene einen besseren Überblick abgewinnen zu können.  
  
Vegeta hatte also nur einen Versuch, andernfalls wäre sein Leben wie ihres  
  
verwirkt. Natürlich durfte er das nie zulassen und so begann er seine  
  
Observation. Stunden, Tage ... drei Wochen lang studierte er die beiden Bulmas,  
  
filterte Unterschiede heraus, verglich alte Verhaltensmuster und wurde sich nach  
  
und nach immer sicherer, wer die echte war. Am 29. Tag hatte Vegeta sich  
  
endgültig entschieden und teilte sich Dabra, der dann und wann eingenickt war -  
  
keiner seiner Kandidaten hatte ganze 29 Tage durchgehalten! - mit.  
  
"Du bist dir also sicher, wer die Richtige ist?", fragte der Herr der Unterwelt  
  
und grinste hinterhältig, dass Vegeta kurz der Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss,  
  
dass er noch ein Ass im Ärmel haben könnte. "Nun? Sag, welche du mitzunehmen  
  
gedenkst?!"  
  
"Sie ist es", sprach Vegeta bestimmt und wies auf die linke, die gerade im Labor  
  
ihres Vaters eine neue Erfindung zusammenbaute.  
  
"Sicher?", wollte Dabra Vegetas Wahl noch einmal bestätigt wissen.  
  
"100%ig", ließ dieser sich nicht verunsichern.  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort erhob Dabra sich von seinem Thron und schnippte zwei Mal  
  
mit den Fingern.  
  
Vegeta sah zu den beiden identisch aussehenden Bulmas hinüber. Die rechte wirkte  
  
etwas verwirrt und sie schien Vegeta mit einem Mal sehen zu können. Die linke  
  
stand noch mit dem Rücken zu ihm, dann wandte sie sich um und lächelte sanft ...  
  
bevor sie sich mit einem -Puff- in Luft auflöste. Geschockt riss Vegeta den Kopf  
  
herum und suchte der rechten Bulmas Blick. Auch aus der doch einige Meter  
  
betragenden Entfernung konnte er die Tränen sehen, die sich in ihren Augen  
  
angesammelt hatten. Er war doch wirklich zu nichts zu gebrauchen! Sie setzte  
  
ihre einzige, ihre allerletzte Hoffnung in ihn, und was tat er? Er brauchte 29  
  
Tage, um sich dann für die Falsche zu entscheiden! Dabei hatte er es sich ja gar  
  
nicht leisten können, die Sache zu verbocken ... Vielleicht hatte Dabra ja  
  
Mitleid und erlaubte es, dass er mit Bulma zusammenbleiben durfte. Wohl eher  
  
nicht, aber einen Versuch war es immerhin wert. Vegeta sah wieder zu ihr  
  
hinüber, sie hatte einen Arm nach ihm ausgestreckt und ihre Lippen formten  
  
unausgesprochene Worte. Dabei wollte sie doch nicht mehr um ihn weinen.  
  
"Was machst du noch hier?", grollte Dabra ungehalten. Das Ass hatte sich doch  
  
tatsächlich als Schwarzer Peter entpuppt. Wer hatte das auch ahnen können?  
  
"Jetzt nimm sie schon mit und verschwinde!"  
  
Vegeta stand wie versteinert am Fleck. Hatte er gerade richtig gehört?  
  
"Spreche ich vielleicht Suaheli?", setzte Dabra noch eins nach und wies ihn an,  
  
Bulma endlich zu holen.  
  
Langsam, noch immer nicht wissend, was gerade vor sich gegangen war, lief Vegeta  
  
auf sie zu. Bulma kam ihm auf halbem Weg entgegen. Als sie sich endlich erreicht  
  
hatten, fiel sie ihm sofort um den Hals und drückte ihn fest an sich, als wollte  
  
sie ihn nie wieder gehen lassen ... Was bestimmt auch der Grund war.  
  
"Ich hab' gewusst, dass du es schaffst", murmelte sie gedämpft. "Dabra hat dich  
  
in dem Glauben gelassen, du müsstest mich erkennen, nicht? Dabei ging es darum,  
  
dass wir noch nicht lange genug zusammen waren, sodass wir eine zweite Chance  
  
verdienten. Du kanntest mich noch nicht gut genug, um mich von ihr unterscheiden  
  
zu können."  
  
Vegeta erwiderte ihre Umarmung, ließ sie dann aber los und fasste stattdessen  
  
ihre Hand. Zusammen gingen sie zu dem bereits ungeduldig wartenden Herrn der  
  
Unterwelt.  
  
"Das werden wir noch ändern, meinst du nicht auch?", zischte er ihr noch zu,  
  
dann sah er zu Dabra auf.  
  
Dieser murmelte grimmig etwas vor sich hin, was die beiden besser nicht  
  
verstanden, und schnippte dann wieder zwei Mal mit den Fingern, was zur Folge  
  
hatte, dass Vegeta und Bulma sich einen Herzschlag später in ihrem Schlafzimmer  
  
wiederfanden.  
  
"Über drei Wochen war ich nicht hier ... Wir sollten Trunks und deinen Eltern  
  
besser Bescheid sagen ... Kommst du?"  
  
Bulma rührte sich nicht von der Stelle, ergriff lediglich Vegetas Hände und zog  
  
ihn mit sich aufs Bett. "Das kann doch ... wohl noch ... etwas warten ... hm?",  
  
flüsterte sie heiser zwischen einem Regen Küsse.  
  
Vegeta konnte nur hilflos nicken. Er gab sich geschlagen, schon wieder ... Auch  
  
wenn es in diesem Spiel keine Verlierer gab, nur Gewinner.  
  
Owari (Diesmal wirklich!)  
  
Servus, Majin Sakuko  
  
YasaiNoVampaia no 


End file.
